


one fine summer evening

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Cale's been doing media things with Josty all week. He's pretty sure Josty's just flirting to flirt, but he's very willing to be wrong about that.





	one fine summer evening

**Author's Note:**

> if these two spent a week hanging out 24/7 and [looking](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D-G3E2cXsAAv8Tf?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) [like](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D-FlLwWX4AAr64o?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D-A-aj9WkAIJzLe?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) and didn't hook up, what is life even for?
> 
> title is from skeleton park by the tragically hip. i am who i am.

Denver in the summer, Cale is discovering, is _hot_.

"Holy crap," he mutters when the camera turns off. He wipes at his brow and hopes he wasn't sweating too much on camera. "I didn't think it got this warm here."

Someone snickers, and Cale turns his head to see Josty smiling brightly at him. "Summers are hot and winters are cold," he says sagely. "And it always feels hotter than it is because of the sun."

"I mean, I'm familiar with the concept of the sun," Cale says, squinting at Josty. He's a nice guy, funny, super welcoming, and Cale's glad they asked one of the younger guys to do this publicity stunt for the Stadium Series with him. It's not that he doesn't want to get to know Soda or Colesy better, but it's easier to talk with someone who's around his age.

Josty shakes his head. "We're a mile up," he says, gesturing around them. They're supposed to be helping with some landscaping work for a charity drive, but the photo shoot portion of the afternoon is over, so Cale's taking the opportunity to rest for a few minutes. He'll finish the work, just… not this second. "You don't think about a mile making that much difference, but it has something to do with the atmosphere here, too. It can be two degrees out and you'd swear it was fifteen as long as the sun was out."

Cale blinks. "That's crazy."

"That's Denver," Josty corrects, grin somehow widening even more. "You'll see, man. It's great."

"I guess I will," Cale says, wiping at his brow again. "How are you not sweating? I feel like I'm losing every ounce of water I've ever had."

Josty laughs again, and before Cale can say anything, he lifts the hem of his shirt up and rubs at his face before letting it drop again. "I'm just keeping on top of the situation," he says. "Gotta look good for the cameras."

"Uh," Cale says. He's trying not to be distracted by all the abs Josty had just revealed, but it's honestly a little difficult. "Sure, yeah."

"Do you need a water?" Josty asks, frowning at him. "You should have a water. It's super easy to dehydrate up here. Shit, I forgot that you're not used to it yet."

"Yeah," Cale says, mostly because if he's drinking something he won't be able to stare at Josty. He's usually better at keeping things under wraps; maybe he _is_ getting dehydrated.

"Cool, yeah," Josty says, turning in a way that makes Cale's gaze drop to his hips, the way they rotate as he twists around, probably looking for the cooler with the water in it. Cale swallows hard and drags his gaze back up, because if he doesn't, he's going to get caught staring at a teammate's ass. Again. It had been bad enough at UMass.

Josty jogs off and Cale watches him go; he's only human, and Josty's got a nice… everything, Cale decides as Josty bends over and grabs a few bottles of water from the cooler before heading back towards Cale. Maybe he should've asked to do this whole thing with Calvy. Calvy's too much of a dad for Cale to be even remotely into him, and besides, Courtney would never let him live it down if Cale had a crush on her husband.

"Here," Josty says, uncapping a water and holding it out. "Don't gulp it. That'll just give you a stomachache."

"Is that the voice of experience talking?" Cale asks. He takes the water from Josty, careful not to let their fingers brush so he won't accidentally linger, and then sips at the bottle. It's instantly refreshing, and Cale makes a mental note to drink way more water than he's used to drinking. He's tempted to down the whole bottle at once even with Josty's advice, which is probably a sign that he needs to be drinking more overall.

"Here," Josty says when Cale finishes the bottle. He's got another one cracked open, and he's holding it out with a crooked smile on his face. "Seriously. It's so dry here. It's killer."

"You're not kidding," Cale agrees, taking the bottle and starting to drink. "What are our plans after this?"

"This is the last thing on the list for today," Josty says. "I'm heading back to my place. Where are you staying?"

Cale shrugs. "They booked me a hotel room."

"Ugh," Josty says cheerfully. "I mean, if you want to stay there, that's chill, but I've got a whole house. It's kind of a drive from here, and we'll have to make up JT's bed for you, but you can crash with me."

Cale smiles. "That would be great," he says. "I'd rather be around someone, you know?"

"I do know," Josty agrees. "I did just invite you to stay with me. I don't like being alone."

"Well, I can help with that," Cale says. "You'll have to give me a ride, though. The Avs' people picked me up from the airport, and I've just been getting shuttled around."

"I can manage that," Josty says, grinning. He glances back at the rest of the mulch they have to move, then nods. "Okay. Let's get this done, and then let's get back to my place so we can shower all the grime off and relax in the air conditioning."

"Air conditioning," Cale says reverently.

Josty makes a weird noise, but when Cale looks at him more closely, he looks normal. "Yeah," he says quickly. He looks down at the bottle of water in his hand, then back up at Cale, grinning again. "But until we get back there, we're gonna need to figure out different ways to cool off."

And then he lifts the bottle into the air, tips his head back, and pours the water all over himself.

"Oh," Cale says faintly. It makes Josty's shirt cling to his body, and Cale is going to look away any second now. He really is.

Josty's laugh is low and a little throaty. "Time to get back to work," he says, voice light as he turns and walks back towards the mulch pile.

"Yeah," Cale says, trying not to sound as dazed as he feels. "Sure."

The rest of the work goes quickly, and somehow Josty's already dry by the time they climb into his SUV. The sun here really is kind of crazy, Cale thinks as he plugs the address of his hotel into the GPS and sinks into the seat. He makes quick work of grabbing his stuff, and he only hesitates a moment before checking out of the room entirely; he's only here for two more nights, and he's pretty sure Josty will be cool with him staying until he heads back to Calgary.

"So," Josty says as they pull onto the highway. "My plans include a shower and some takeout. Any requests?"

"For the shower or the takeout?" Cale asks, grinning when Josty laughs.

"I mean, I meant the food, but if you have a request for the shower I'll see what I can do," he says. "We've got all the best shower features. Hot water, cold water, shampoo, soap…"

"Really fluffy towels?" Cale asks.

"The fluffiest," Josty says solemnly. "They're like a fucking cloud, man."

"I'll hold you to that," Cale says, and then he bites hard at the inside of his lip so he doesn't add something mortifying like _you could join me_. Josty's just like this, he tells himself firmly. He was like this all during the playoffs with anyone who was even remotely in his orbit. He's not flirting with any kind of intent, and Cale needs to get his act together so he doesn't out himself by hitting on his brand-new teammate before they've even played a regular season game together.

"So," Josty says after a moment. "Food? Any ideas?"

"You know the area," Cale says, shrugging. "I'll go with whatever you think is good."

"Sweet," Josty declares. "Because there is a _killer_ Italian place that I've been craving since locker clean-out, so unless you have something against Italian food, we're getting that."

"Italian sounds good," Cale says. "Italian sounds great, actually."

"Awesome," Josty says. "Think about what you want, and keep in mind that we're getting garlic bread, because it's the off-season and I only have so many chances before I have to get back in the swing of things."

Cale laughs. "Okay."

Talking with Josty is easy, Cale finds; he's exactly as funny in a one-on-one situation as he is in front of the camera, and he laughs at what Cale knows is his kind of dry sense of humour. By the time they get to Josty's place in Boulder, it feels like they've known each other for way longer than they have. It's sort of the way it goes with teammates sometimes, Cale knows, but it's a relief all the same.

"I'll be nice and let you have first shower," Josty says as he parks the car. "Since I already got some of the sweat off with my bottle shower earlier."

Cale laughs to hopefully cover up the strangled sound he wants to make at the memory of Josty and his wet shirt. "Nice of you," he says as he opens his door, and his voice actually sounds normal, so he's calling it a win. "Order me something with chicken and pasta."

"That's, like, half the menu," Josty says, climbing out of the car as Cale gets his bag from the back. "You sure you don't want to be more specific than that?"

"I try not to be too picky," Cale says, shrugging as he follows Josty towards the house. "Seriously. Just order me whatever."

Josty laughs as he unlocks the door and pushes it open. "I'm mostly used to JT and Kerfy telling me in detail what to tell them not to put in it," he says. "JT doesn't do gluten and Kerfy's got a bunch of allergies, so eating can be an adventure."

"Wow, yeah, that sounds rough," Cale says, following Josty inside. "Which way's the shower?"

"Here," Josty says, leading him down a hallway and pushing a door open. "Towels are in the closet, and you can use the soap and shampoo or whatever else is in there if you don't have your own stuff."

"I do, but thanks," Cale says. "I guess show me where I'm sleeping and I'll dig it out."

"JT's room," Josty says, nodding his head to the next door. "Kerfy's is a little nicer, but his bed is a weird size and I don't have a clue where he keeps his sheets. JT's got the same bed as me, so we're good on those."

Cale laughs and pushes his way into the bedroom. "Cool, okay," he says. "Thanks."

"No problem," Josty says, knocking on the door frame before walking away.

It feels awesome to get clean; Cale has never minded working hard, but the feeling of washing the sweat and grime of the day off is even better than the satisfaction of getting the job done in the first place had been. The only reason he doesn't linger in the shower is because he knows Josty's waiting on him to get out, and he doesn't want to be a jerk.

"All yours," Cale calls as he opens the bathroom door. He's got his towel tied around his waist as he turns towards JT's door, and he blinks as he sees Josty walk out of the door across the hall. He's stripped down to a pair of boxers, and Cale can tell exactly how red his face is as he yanks his gaze back up. Hopefully he can blame it on just getting out of a nice, warm shower.

"Uh," Josty says, and there's a faint pink tinge to his cheeks when he meets Cale's eyes. "Cool, yeah. Dinner's still gonna be an hour or so; apparently they're slammed. There's some food in the fridge if you want a snack before it gets here."

"Sure, yeah," Cale says, edging towards the bedroom. "I'll just… clothes."

"Yeah," Josty says, and then he takes three big steps into the bathroom and shuts the door hard.

Cale retreats into the bedroom and pulls on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt; they're pajamas, yeah, but he hadn't really packed right for the trip, so his clothing situation is a little weird. Maybe he'll ask to do some laundry after dinner.

The water turns on in the bathroom, and Cale immediately tries to stop himself from thinking about it: Josty in the shower, hair falling flat against his head under the spray, water trailing down his chest, his legs. He fails pretty miserably, but then he thinks about their interaction in the hallway--the way he'd _looked_ at Josty, sure, but also the way Josty's face had gone a little red, like he'd maybe been looking at Cale, too.

"Well," he says, staring into his suitcase. "I guess we'll see."

He goes out to the kitchen mostly because he doesn't have anything else to do, and Josty comes out to join him just as Cale's pulling yet another bottle of water out of the fridge. He laughs, but he grabs one too, and they talk about a whole lot of nothing until dinner comes.

The food is good; Cale's never going to say no to chicken parmesan, and Josty's garlic bread is a great addition. They head to the sofa after they eat, and Josty sprawls across half of it while Cale sits comfortably on the other side. The television is on and there's some baking show or another playing, but Cale has the feeling Josty isn't paying any more attention to it than he is. It's been a long day, and it's easy to let his mind drift as he relaxes.

"So," Josty says after a while, and then he doesn't say anything else.

"So," Cale echoes back at him.

"So," Josty says again. "God, this is so awkward. Why am I being awkward? That's Kerf's thing, not mine."

Cale laughs, then covers his mouth. "Sorry," he says. "I don't think this is awkward, if that helps any?"

Josty holds his hand out and tilts it back and forth. "A little," he decides. "So I think I did this whole thing backwards, and now I'm wondering if there's any way for me to salvage it without everything being weird."

"Uh," Cale says, blinking a few times, but nope, he's got no idea. "I think I need you to start at the beginning?"

"The beginning," Josty says. "So I'm, like, super bi."

Cale blinks again. "You're…"

"Bisexual," Josty clarifies. "Not just into guys or girls."

"Oh," Cale says, and he's adding everything up really quickly, the confession and the flirting and the thing in the hallway earlier. "I--thanks for telling me. I'm, um. Gay."

It's not something he's uncomfortable with, but it's also not really something he tells a lot of teammates; things are better than he's heard stories about them being years ago, sure, but sports are still sports, and it's easier to keep his mouth shut than deal with it most of the time. Josty's not the first teammate he's told, and it's not like he's going to have a bad reaction right after coming out himself, but it still makes Cale's heart beat a little faster in his chest.

"Cool," Josty says, easy smile widening on his face. "Thanks for telling me, too. I'm out in the locker room, and it's a whole thing here that you're either fine with it or you're quiet about it, and you never say a fucking word to anyone outside the team. Not that you have to come out during training camp or whatever, but, like. It's an option, if it's something you want to do."

"Oh wow," Cale says. "I.. huh. I have no idea if that's something I want to do. I guess I never really thought about it."

"Yeah, I get that," Josty says, laughing. "If you want to talk about it, we totally can. Or you can talk to, like, Gabe or Nate or EJ about it, the leadership guys. They'll totally be in your corner."

"Okay," Cale says. "That's… wow. That's something to think about, for sure."

"Yeah," Josty says. "So the beginning is that I'm bi, and the middle is that you look really good hauling mulch around and making dumb faces for the camera, and the end is that I will totally make up JT's bed for you if you just want to crash, but that I'm absolutely inviting you to share mine if you're interested."

Cale feels his face heat up. "And when you say share yours…"

Josty waggles his eyebrows. "I mean in the athletic, no clothing kind of way. And no is a totally acceptable answer here, and I should've asked you before you got all the way up here so I didn't make you feel weird about it, and I swear I can do this without being awkward, but I was super distracted by, like, your thighs. Which probably isn't helping, shit--"

"Yes," Cale interrupts, because it sounds like Josty's talking himself out of it, and Cale's not going to lie to himself and say he's not interested. He'd been interested at the start of this whole media song and dance, and the past few days have only strengthened that.

"Wait, really?" Josty asks, and the surprise on his face is half endearing and half flattering. "You want to?"

Cale gestures vaguely. "I mean, there's no way you didn't, uh. Catch me looking."

"You barely reacted, though," Josty says. "I kinda figured you were just, like, looking. Not in an interested way."

"You flirt with everyone," Cale says. "I was here during the playoffs. You were all over JT and Kerfy. And Nate. And--"

Josty laughs. "I'm just like that," he says. "JT and Kerfy put up with me because they're bros like that, but they're way too into each other for me to even want to butt in there. Nate's a good cuddler, but I'm not into him. Most of the team puts up with me, but I don't pour water over my head for Mikko, I can tell you that."

"Well, that's good to know," Cale says. "Sorry for not picking up on the fact that you were actually flirting with me, I guess."

"Sorry for not using my words and telling you," Josty says, shrugging. "And, like I said, no pressure. You don't have to say yes to stay or anything like that."

"I'm saying yes because I want to say yes," Cale says firmly. "If I felt weird about it, Josty, I'd get an Uber and go back to the hotel."

"Awesome, okay," Josty says, face breaking into his familiar smile. "Also, like. Can you do me a favour?"

"Probably," Cale says. "What is it?"

Josty laughs again. "If we're gonna hook up, call me Tyson," he says. "I'm kind of weird about hockey nicknames in bed."

"I can do that," Cale says. He pauses, then adds, "Tyson."

Tyson's mouth drops open a little. "Okay, uh," he says, glancing at the television. "Not to rush this along or anything, but if you're not interested in whatever show I picked at random…"

Cale stands up. "Not at all."

"Cool, yeah," Tyson says. He grabs the remote from the table and turns the television off, then stands up. "My room?"

"I mean, unless JT would be cool with us hooking up in his bed," Cale says. "Except I'd want to put sheets on it first, so probably your room is easier."

Tyson laughs, and it's just as bright as his smile. "You're a lot, huh," he says, and Cale's not sure what he means, but he sounds kind of happy about it, so he just shrugs.

"You know what we should do, though," Cale says, taking a step forward.

"What," Tyson asks, but he's already tilting his head, and when Cale leans in he kisses back immediately.

It starts slow but it doesn't stay that way; Tyson's a good kisser, and Cale puts his hand on Tyson's hip so he can move closer. Tyson makes a shivery little noise against Cale's lips, and Cale groans and kisses him again, deep and hot.

"Bedroom," Tyson breathes against Cale's mouth. "You should let me blow you."

The thought makes something hot race down Cale's spine. "Yeah, okay," he says. He leans in to kiss Tyson again but Tyson pulls back, laughing when Cale makes a noise.

"Bedroom," Tyson repeats. He takes another step back and holds out his hand, and Cale takes it, letting Tyson lead him down the hall.

Tyson doesn't bother closing the door once they're inside; he drops Cale's hand and pulls his shirt over his head in one smooth move, then drops it on the floor with a grin. "The only thing that kept me from jumping you in the hallway before is how gross I was," he says conversationally.

"I almost asked you to join me in the shower," Cale says. "Wasted opportunity."

"Well, we can make up for it now," Tyson says. "You should be less clothed. I can't blow you like this."

Cale snorts ."You sure about that?"

Tyson's eyes gleam. "Is that a challenge? Are you throwing down a sex challenge right now, Cale?"

"Maybe I am," Cale says, grinning. He hadn't meant to, not really, but he wouldn't be where he is right now if some part of him didn't thrive on competition. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, I guess I'm gonna blow you," Tyson says. He takes a few steps forward, getting right up into Cale's space, and then he pushes lightly at Cale's chest until he backs up against the wall. Tyson leans in to kiss him again, deep and dirty and wet, not pulling away until Cale's breathless with it. His hands are on Tyson's waist when he blinks his eyes open, and Tyson's smiling at him.

"You can pull my hair," Tyson says. "And if you need me to stop, just say so."

"Uh," Cale says, still blinking a little, but Tyson laughs softly and kisses him once more before sinking almost gracefully to his knees.

It's not like Cale's got a million other blowjobs to compare this one to, but it doesn't start like he was expecting; Tyson puts his hands on Cale's thighs, but instead of pulling his pants down, he leans his face in and nuzzles against the bulge in Cale's pants. It's soft, barely-there pressure, and Cale groans as Tyson pulls back and runs hs hands up Cale's thighs.

"Are you gonna tease or are you gonna blow me?" Cale asks. He feels needy, demanding, but Tyson grins up at him and nudges Cale's legs apart a little farther.

"Who says I have to pick?" Tyson asks, leaning in to press his mouth against Cale's dick through his pants. It doesn't feel anything like a kiss, but the sight of it is enough to make Cale groan, and his dick twitches in his pants.

"Maybe I say you have to pick," Cale manages, half a beat too late.

Tyson laughs. "Are you sure you want to give me that kind of power?" he asks, looking up at Cale through his lashes. "I might pick teasing."

"Please don't pick teasing," Cale says, the words falling from his mouth, a little closer to begging than he meant them to sound. They're out there now, though, and he's not going to take them back, not with the way they make Tyson's gaze darken.

"Okay," Tyson murmurs. "I won't pick teasing."

"Thanks," Cale says, and then Tyson's pulling his pants and boxers down, barely pushing them to his knees before leaning back in. He kisses at the side of Cale's dick again, but it's so much different when it's skin on skin, the heat of his mouth and the way Cale shivers when Tyson breathes out without moving away. He drags his lips up tantalizingly slowly and Cale whines, barely keeping himself from asking Tyson to just _blow_ him already.

"God," Tyson says, looking up at him again, "the sounds you make…"

Cale tries to formulate a reply, but all that he manages is a groan as Tyson opens his lips and takes the tip of Cale's dick into his mouth.

"Tyson," he gasps out, hand falling to Tyson's head. His hair is curly and soft to the touch, and Cale twists his fingers into it and holds on. It draws a groan from Tyson, and Cale can feel it everywhere, buzzing through him as Tyson sinks down a little farther.

It's so, so good, Tyson moving his mouth, sucking at the tip hard before ducking back in to swallow around him. Cale would be embarrassed at how fast he's on the edge, but he's enjoying himself too much to feel bad about anything that's happening here.

"Tys," he manages, tugging gently at Tyson's hair. It makes Tyson moan and shift on his knees, and Cale groans as he looks down at him. Tyson has one hand on Cale's thigh and the other pushed into his pants, and he's not being gentle with himself at all. It sends a jolt through Cale, the knowledge that sucking him off is getting Tyson there as much as it's getting Cale there, and he pulls a little harder at Tyson's hair, trying to get his warning across. "I'm gonna…"

Tyson pulls back, moving his hand from Cale's thigh to his dick, fingers wrapping around it. "Come on, move your hips," he urges, and when Cale thrusts forward Tyson twists his wrist and squeezes. It doesn't take much more before Cale shouts, coming on Tyson's face and neck and chest, and he's glad that Tyson pushed him up against the wall because it means he has something to lean against as he blinks at the sight, kind of dazed.

"You," he says, tightening his fingers in Tyson's hair. It makes Tyson whine, and Cale can see that his hand is still moving in his pants. Cale untangles his fingers from Tyson's hair and falls to his knees, leaning in to lick at the mess he'd made on Tyson's face, and Tyson yells something wordless and goes still for a moment before slumping against Cale.

Cale gets an arm around his waist; it's not quite a hug, but it's contact, it's keeping Tyson close as they both catch their breath. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Tyson laughs as he rubs his face against Cale's shoulder.

"Well, I'm a mess again," he says, and his voice is low and raw. He sounds exactly like he'd just had Cale's dick in his mouth, and Cale isn't going to get hard again this soon, but if Tyson keeps sounding like that, it probably won't take much longer.

"I did say we missed the chance to shower together before," Cale points out. "Maybe this is our shot."

Tyson hums and pulls back, and--god, there's still come on his face, and Cale revises his opinion about not getting hard again yet. Tyson laughs at whatever expression Cale is making, and he pushes himself to his feet before holding a hand out.

"Let's go break in the shower," Tyson says. "And then we can decide whether or not we want to bother with pajamas."

"Well, that was my last set of clean ones, so I'm probably sleeping naked," Cale says, taking Tyson's hand and standing. "Unless you have an objection to that."

Tyson's eyes drag down Cale's body, slow and hot, and then back up again. "No objections here."

"Good," Cale says. He drops Tyson's hand before pulling his shirt up over his head, and he lets it drop to the floor before pushing his pants and boxers the rest of the way down so he can step out of them. He grins at the way Tyson's eyes follow his movements, and he sticks his hand out when he finally looks up again. "Shower?"

"Shower," Tyson agrees, and Cale laughs as Tyson drags him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> -[bonus photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D9_rAP8X4AIhgLn?format=jpg&name=4096x4096)


End file.
